miramichimusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Master List (Alphabetical by Performers)
This is a list of every performer and song in the Louise Manny collection. To search this page for a song or performer name: if you're on a Windows PC, hold CTRL and press F, then type the song/performer name you're looking for. If you're on a Mac, hold COMMAND and press F and do the same. Be sure to try alternate spellings. The temp ref column refers to the file name for individual songs and can be used as reference numbers for specific recordings (i.e., each individual recording has its own unique temp ref number). Please feel free to request a song to be posted. Performer Speakers Title Rec Date Temp Ref Paddy on the Turnpike - Fiddle Music 1966.11.20 027-01 T A P E N O T F O U N D 030-00 BLANK TAPE 055-01 Pretty Susan the Pride of Kildare 1960.08.16 020-13 Fiddle Tune & Stepdance 1962.08.15 028-06 The Man Behind The Plow 1963 032-02 The Miramichi Fire 1947 124-27 All Together Old MacDonald Had A farm 1963 041-16 Barry, Amelia - Barry, Gail Molly Malone 1967 078-12 Barry, Amelia - Barry, Gail The Blind Child's Prayer 1967 078-13 Barry, Amelia - Barry, Gail - Barry, Rickey When the Angels Turn the Lights Down at Heaven 1967 078-14 Bateman, Florence (Mrs.) Henry My Son 1963 034-03 Bateman, Florence (Mrs.) Don't Marry A Girl for Beauty 1963 040-03 Bateman, Florence (Mrs.) How to Make a Woman Hold Her Tongue 1964 049-03 Bateman, Florence (Mrs.) The Gypsy Laddie 1967 076-02 Bateman, Florence (Mrs.) Gypsy Lady 1962 105-08 Bateman, Florence (Mrs.) Young Henry My Son 1967 122-02 Bateman, Mrs. Bonnie Blue Handkerchief 1964 044-02 Batemen, Mrs. Beautiful Kitty 1967 120-09 Beaulieu, Joseph We Ran Hand in Hand 1967 077-02 Beaulieu, Joseph (Mrs.) Down By the Cane Break 1966.08.00 070-05 Beaulieu, Josephine (Mrs.) Aujourdhui Tu me laisse pour une autre 1967 121-08 Blane, Kay & Frank Blades of Straw 1962 029-05 Bourque, Lorenzo - Baxter, Edith Partons la mer est Belle 1965 117-03 Bourque, Lorenzo - Baxter, Edith Dèrriere ches nous 1965 117-04 Bourque, Lorenzo - McLellan, Joanne Le Petit Cordonnier 1964 045-04 Bourque, Lorenzo - McLellan, Joanne V'la l'bon vent 1964 045-05 Bourque, Lorenzo - McLellan, Joanne Sur La Route de Louvier 1964 110-01 Bourque, Lorenzo - McLellan, Joanne Chants de L'Allouette 1964 110-02 Bourque, Lorenzo & Baxter, Edith Après Ma Journée Faite 1965 116-01 Bourque, Lorenzo & Baxter, Edith Charlie 1965 116-02 Bourque, Mr. Au Bois Rossignolet 1966 069-02 Bourque, Mr. Madame You Came Courting 1966 069-03 Breau, Josephine (Mrs.) Le Pétit Cordonniere 1966 069-09 Breau, Josephine (Mrs.) Si Mon Moins Voulait Dancer 1966 072-06 Breau, Josephine (Mrs.) French Song 1967 118-04 Breau, Josephine (Mrs.) Mon Père m'y Mariée 1967 119-04 Breau, Josephine (Mrs.) Margoton 1967 122-09 Brown, Delton Bold Jack Donahue 1959 012-03 Brown, Delton The Old Beggar Man 1960.08.17 023-01 Brown, Delton The Old Elm Tree 1962.08.15 028-03 Brown, Delton The Old Elm Tree 1966 073-03 Brown, Delton The Old Elm Tree 1967 077-01 Brown, Delton The Old Elm Tree 1960 086-01 Brown, Delton Jim Blake 1967 120-04 Brown, Delton The Old Beggar Man 1967 122-03 Brown, James Money 1962 125-06 Brown, James Herding Lambs Among the Heather 1958 007-03 Brown, James The Cedar Grove 1959 011-02 Brown, James Herding Lambs Amongst the Heather 1959 015-03 Brown, James Sarah's Young Man 1962.08.15 028-05 Brown, James McSorley's Twins 1964 052-03 Brown, James Herding Lambs Among the Heather 1967 057-12 Brown, James The Scantling Line 1960 085-03 Brown, James Jolly Roving Tar 1959 095-03 Brown, James Song of the Crimean War 1967 123-04 Brown, James Money 1964 046-01 Brown, James The Good Old State of Maine 1964 047-02 Brown, John Faithful Sailor Boy 1958 009-02 Buckley, Mrs. Complainte 1959 093-03 Buckley, Mrs. French Song 1961 100-06 Buckley, William (Mrs.) The Volunteer 1958 006-01 Buckley, William (Mrs.) As I Strolled Out One Evening 1960.08.16 020-05B Buckley, William (Mrs.) Wild Mustard River 1960.08.17 023-05 Buckley, William (Mrs.) Seven Years on the Sea 1961 026-01 Buckley, William (Mrs.) Belle Etait Dommie 1958 037A-01 Buckley, William (Mrs.) Chanson de Montre 1959 095-04 Buckley, William (Mrs.) French Song 1960 096-02 Buckley, William (Mrs.) Seven Years on the Sea 1964 109-01 Butler, Mary Whistling Gypsy Rover 1966 069-13 Butler, Mary Turtle Dove 1966.08.00 070-02 Butler, Susan A Centennial Song 1967 057-09 Butler, Susan The Grand Miramichi 1966.08.00 070-11 Butler, Susan Dan O'Hara 1966 071-07 Butler, Susan Dan O'Hara 1966 075-05 Butler, Susan The Grand Miramichi 1967 118-01 Butler, Susan The Miramichi Song 1967 119-02 Cameraman, Norma - Somers, Sharon - Reed, Margie Five Hundred Miles 1966.08.17 068-23 Campbell, Fred No. 1 White Vest 1963 040-02 Campbell, Fred A Plain Golden Band 1964 051-03 Campbell, Fred A Howard Carey 1964 050-03 Campbell, George The Eight Pound Bass 1947 124-11 Campbell, Mr. The Maid With the Golden Hair 1962 105-03 Casden, Betsy The Dewy Dens of Yarrow 1963 041-05 Casden, Betsy & Casden, Joanna Sweet Potatoes 1963 041-07 Casden, Joanna Jack Haggerty 1963 041-06 Chiasson of Joseph Johnson 1958 037A-03 Children There Was An Old Soldier 1963 032-09 Childrens group Old MacDonald A farm 1963 032-12 Conners, D. P. Home Sweet Home 1964 049-04 Conners, Douglas The Dungarvon Whooper 1966 071-08 Connors, Douglas The Beautiful Miramichi 1963 034-02 Connors, Douglas The Beautiful Miramichi (Reprise) 1963 034-06 Connors, Douglas Young Charlotte 1966.08.00 070-03 Connors, Douglas Buckingham Mills 1963.08.13 107-02 Connors, Douglas Buckingham Mills 1964 051-02 Coughlan, Thomas W Mary Mahoney 1947 124-10 Craig, Patricia The Beaver 1964 045-03 Crocker, Bessie Down at the Wangan 1948 089-03 Crocker, Bessie Down at the Wangan 1960 024-06 Crocker, Bessie The Jones Boys 1960 024-07 Crocker, Bessie Jones Boys 1948 089-06 Crocker, Bessie The Blue Bird 1947 124-21 Dalton, Arthur Boys of the Island 0000 083-01 Dalton, Arthur Champion of Moose Hill 0000 083-02 Dalton, Arthur Billy Watts 0000 083-03 Dickson, Earle J (Mrs. ) World War I 1963 034-04 Dickson, Earle J (Mrs.) Willy Was A Fine Sailor 1961 101-04 Dickson, Earle J (Mrs.) Willie Was a Fine Sailor 1962 104-06 Dickson, Earle J (Mrs.) Company Dressed in Green 1963.08.13 107-07 Dickson, Earle J (Mrs.) Peelhead 1964 111-02 Dickson, Earle J (Mrs.) Sailor Boy 1963 038-06 Dickson, Earle J (Mrs.) Maid From Tidehead 1964 046-03 Dickson, Earle J. (Mrs) - MacDonald, Arthur - MacDonald, Stanley Bean Crock 1963 034-07 Dickson, Earle J. (Mrs) - MacDonald, Arthur - MacDonald, Stanley The Bean Crock 1962 103-05 Dignam, John R - Reid, Vera (Mrs.) Lost Jimmy Whalen 1962 104-07 Dixon, Laura Mary of the Wild Moor 1963 041-11 Dixon, Laura Detroit City 1963 041-12 Dixon, Mrs. The Wexford Lass 1966 071-04 Dornan, Angelo Sea Captain 1959 013-03 Dornan, Angelo Limerick Song 1965 060-02 Dornan, Angelo Golden Vanity 1965 060-03 Dornan, Angelo Patty McGee's Dream 1966.08.00 070-04 Dornan, Angelo Glengyle 1966 071-03 Dornan, Angelo Paddle Your Own Canoe 1967 077-03 Dornan, Angelo Pretty Susan 1959 093-01 Dornan, Angelo Eggs And Marrowbone 1965 114-02 Dornan, Angelo Very Seldom 1967 118-05 Dornan, Angelo There's a Motto For Every Man 1967 120-01 Dornan, Angelo The Flying Cloud 1967 123-08 Dornan, Angelo No Business of Mine 1965 114-03 Doucette, Edmund John Ladner 0000 084-02 Downs, George Old Rusty Bridge 1961 026-03 Driscoll, John The Scolding Wife 1964 052-01 Driscoll, John Song of the Larrigans 1964 044-04 Driscoll, John On the Road to Bartibog 1967 057-02 Driscoll, John Dad's Old Dinner Pail 1965 061-02 Driscoll, John Song of the Larrigans 1967 123-02 Drisdale, Wilfred Though the Road is Rough and Rocky 1962 106-09 Dunnett, Dianne Billy Boy 1966.08.17 068-19 Duplessis, Aube Winston Scott Fitzgerald 1960.08.16 020-04 Duplessis, George E Off She Goes to Miramichi 1960.08.16 020-03 Duplessis, George E Over the Waves 1960.08.16 020-08 Duplessis, George E The Irish Jubilee 1964 043-01 Duplessis, George E Jam on Gerry's Rock 1966.08.00 070-07 Duplessis, George E Pride of Glencoe 1958 037A-05 Durant, Hank Fiddle Music 1962 103-01 Durant, Hank Over the Waves and Irish Washerwoman (violin) 1962 103-02 Elder, G William I'll Remember You, Love, in My Prayers 1967 121-07 Elder, William I'll Be All Smiles Tonight 1967 077-05 Elder, William The Screaming Owl 1967 122-07 Estey Brothers Girl I Left Behind 1958 037A-02 Estey Brothers Maid of Sweet Gurteen 1958 037A-04 [Brothers The Easty Ride 1967 057-01 Estey, J.R. (Sr.) Jessie at the Bar 1966.11.20 027-04 Estey, Joseph Old Beggar Man 1959 013-01 Estey, Joseph Jessie at the Bar 1961 101-02 Estey, Joseph E. Light in the Window 1964 045-01 Estey, Joseph R The Silvery Rio Grande 1964 049-02 Estey, Joseph R Patrick Malone 1962 103-06 Estey, Joseph R The Dairy Farmer 1965 117-01 Estey, Joseph R Old Oak Tree 1963 033-05 Estey, Joseph R The Lovers Debate 1964 044-03 Estey, Joseph R (Sr.) Jessie At The Bar 1965 060-01 Estey, Joseph R (Sr) Miramichi Pioneers 1965 061-04 Estey, Joseph Sr. The Texas Lass 1962 103-09 Estey, Juanita Sad Movies 1963 041-09 Estey, Ray - Estey, Frank Give My Love to Mary 1964 042-01 Estey, Ray - Estey, Frank The Girl I Left Behind 1966.08.00 070-06 Estey, Ray - Estey, Frank Maid of Sweet Gurteen 1966 071-06 Estey, Ray - Estey, Frank Maid of Sweet Gurteen 1961 100-03 Estey, Ray - Estey, Frank Pretty Spot in Ireland 1962 102-05 Estey, Ray - Estey, Frank The Girl I Left Behind 1967 121-02 Estey, Ray - Estey, Frank The Maid of Sweet Gurteen 1967 122-08 Estey, Ray - Estey, Frank Jack And Joe 1963 038-07 Estey, Ray - Estey, Frank Give My Love To Mary 1964 042-01 Everyone This Land is Your Land 1966.08.17 068-01 Ferron, Dumont (Mrs.) Le Retour du Soldat 1967 123-09 Ferron, Mrs. Three Men on A Voyage (Fr) 1967 057-03 Ferron, Mrs. L'Orpheline 1967 121-06 Fraser, James Peter Emberley 1967 077-10 Fraser, James Banks of the Miramichi 1967 121-03 Fraser, James A. Green Grows the Laurel 1966 075-02 Frost, Irving The Miramichi Fire 0000 083-05 G.E. Be Home Early Tonight 1960 024-09 George The Eight Pound Bass 1947 124-19 Gilks, John A Irish Rebel Spy 1958 008-01 Gilks, John A City of Baltimore 1958 008-02 Gilks, John A Old Folk Festival 1959 014-02 Gilks, John A Nora Johanna McCarthy 1966.11.20 027-06 Gilks, John A Festival of 1961 1962 029-04 Gilks, John A The Festival of '61 1967 058-01 Gilks, John A Ship's Carpenter 1960 086-02 Gilks, John A Festival of 1961 1962 103-03 Gilks, John A Nora Johanna McCarty 1962 105-06 Hachey, Ann Four Strong Winds 1966.08.17 068-18 Halverson, Mrs. Kathleen Norwegian Song 1967 118-06 Halvorsen, Kathleen (Mrs.) The Picture Hung in the Golden Frame 1966 072-10 Hare, Marie Banks of the Little Low Plain 1964 112-03 Hare, Marie (Mrs.) Round Her Mantle So Green 1958 010-01 Hare, Marie (Mrs.) Lost Jimmy Whalen 1959 011-01 Hare, Marie (Mrs.) Rosy Nell 1959 014-03 Hare, Marie (Mrs.) Lost Jimmy Whalen 1959 017-01 Hare, Marie (Mrs.) Jenny Dear 1960.08.16 020-07 Hare, Marie (Mrs.) Billy Grimes the Drover 1960.08.15 022-02 Hare, Marie (Mrs.) Lost Jimmy Whalen 1962 029-03 Hare, Marie (Mrs.) Round Her Mantle So Green 1963 033-03 Hare, Marie (Mrs.) Patrick O'Donnell 1963 034-01 Hare, Marie (Mrs.) Peter Emberley 1964 048-03 Hare, Marie (Mrs.) Round Her Mantle So Green 1965 065-02 Hare, Marie (Mrs.) The Maid of the East 1966 069-01 Hare, Marie (Mrs.) Green Grows the Laurel 1966 072-03 Hare, Marie (Mrs.) The Lost Jimmy Whalen 1967 077-04 Hare, Marie (Mrs.) Green Grows the Laurel 0000 087-01 Hare, Marie (Mrs.) Patrick O'Donnell 0000 087-02 Hare, Marie (Mrs.) The Wexford Lass 0000 087-03 Hare, Marie (Mrs.) Maid of the East 0000 087-04 Hare, Marie (Mrs.) Jam on Gerry's Rock 0000 087-05 Hare, Marie (Mrs.) Banks of the Miramichi 0000 087-06 Hare, Marie (Mrs.) Green Valley 0000 087-07 Hare, Marie (Mrs.) Billy Grimes The Drover 0000 087-08 Hare, Marie (Mrs.) Jennie Dear 0000 087-09 Hare, Marie (Mrs.) Peter Emberley 0000 087-10 Hare, Marie (Mrs.) Round Her Mantle So Green 0000 087-11 Hare, Marie (Mrs.) Her Mantle So Green 1960 097-03 Hare, Marie (Mrs.) True Lover's Discussion 1961 100-07 Hare, Marie (Mrs.) Round Her Mantle So Green 1961 101-01 Hare, Marie (Mrs.) Lily of the West 1967 119-08 Hare, Marie (Mrs.) - Estey, Frank A Lovely Spot in Ireland 1965 113-03 Hare, Marie (Mrs) Round Her Mantle So Green 1963 066-01 Hare, Marie, (Mrs.) The Last Walter Mullin 1962 125-01 Hare, Perley The Miramichi Fire 1963 031-02 Hare, Perley Guy Reed 1958 037B-01 Hare, Perley Wild Colonial Boy 1963 040-08 Hare, Perley Guy Reed 1965 064-03 Hare, Perley Guy Reed 1967 077-06 Hare, Perley Banks O' the Clyde 1960 098-04 Hare, Perley Wild Colonial Boy 1961 100-05 Hare, Perley Banks of the Clyde 1962 102-02 Hare, Perley The Miramichi Fire 1962 105-01 Hare, Perley The Miramichi Fire 1964 109-03 Hébert, Jerry The Gull Decoy 1960 025-01 Hébert, Jerry Les Malheurs d'un Ivrogne 1962 106-01 Hébert, Jerry Louise la Petit Orpheline 1962 106-02 Hébert, Jerry Les Noses du Pierre Michaud 1962 106-04 Hébert, Jerry Le Petit Bambin 1962 106-06 Hébert, Jerry Les Adieux de mon Village 1962 106-08 Hébert, Jerry Résponse à une Lettre d'Amour 1962 106-10 Hébert, Jerry Les Souvenirs des Saissons 1962 106-11 Hébert, Jerry Le Disastre de Baie Ste Anne c.1963 108-01 Hébert, Jerry Trip to Boston c.1963 108-02 Holland, John Green Grow the Rushes 1958 007-01 Holland, John Kiltarten Green 1959 012-01 Holland, John James McGee 1960 018-01 Holland, John The Unconscious Young Man 1960.08.17 023-04 Holland, John Byrontown 1962 029-02 Holland, John The Farmer's Son & The Shanty Boy 1959 092-03 Holland, John In Smiling June the Roses Bloom 1961 101-03 Holland, John Monkey Climb a Tree 1962 104-03 Holland, John Monkey Climb A Tree 1962 125-02 Holmes, Theresa (Mrs.) Death of Florella 1958 091-02 Hughes, Larry When I First Came to This Land 1960 099-02 Hughes, Larry A la Sante nos deux or To Our Health 1960 099-03 Hunter, Glen The Cedar Grove 1957 005-03 Ives, Edward (Sandy) Derry Down 0000 084-04 Ives, Sandy Whiskey in the Jar 1963 040-04 Ives, Sandy Song about people from Old Town & Elsworth, Maine) 1962 102-06 Sandy The Shanty in the Pine 0000 082-01 Jagoe, Samuel The Last Babes of Halifax 1958 006-02 Jagoe, Samuel Plain Golden Band 1959 017-03 Jagoe, Samuel The St. John River 1960.08.17 023-03 Jagoe, Samuel Burns and His Highland Mary 1964 048-02 Jagoe, Samuel The Indian Hunters Lament 1964 054-03 Jagoe, Samuel John Mitchell 1967 057-04 Jagoe, Samuel In the Shadow of the Pines 1965 063-01 Jagoe, Samuel The Silvery Tide 1966 069-10 Jagoe, Samuel Rose of Tralee 1966.08.00 070-09 Jagoe, Samuel The Silvery Tide 1966 075-04 Jagoe, Samuel The Cedar Grove 1958 090-01 Jagoe, Samuel Silvery Tide 1959 094-01 Jagoe, Samuel Little Shingle Mill 1960 097-05 Jagoe, Samuel Silvery Tide 1960 099-04 Jagoe, Samuel Young Charlotte 1962 104-05 Jagoe, Samuel Effie the Maid of the Mill 1962 105-09 Jagoe, Samuel The Little Shingle Mill 1967 118-02 Jagoe, Samuel St. John River 1967 120-07 Jagoe, Samuel Burns And His Highland Mary 1963 038-08 Jamieson, John My Mother-in-Law 1959 016-03 Johnny Irvings Old Time Orchestra Unannounced 1960.08.16 020-01 Johnny Irvings Old Time Orchestra Unannounced 1960.08.16 020-02 Johnny Irvings Old Time Orchestra Johnny Irving Orchestra 1966.11.20 027-05 Jonah, J Wilson Shoemaker 1963 033-04 Jonah, J Wilson Christine Leroy 1964 050-01 Jonah, J Wilson Song about Traveling Shoemaker 1966 069-06 Jonah, J Wilson My Mother-In-Law 1966 072-07 Jonah, J Wilson The Vacant Chair 1967 076-06 Jonah, J Wilson The Last Great Charge 1962 105-05 Jonah, J Wilson My Mother-In-Law 1964 111-03 Jonah, J Wilson The Cobbler 1967 120-08 Jonah, J Wilson The Last Great Charge 1967 122-10 Keating, Bernadette Escuminac Disaster 1959 017-04 Keating, Bernadette The Escuminac Disaster 1966 069-07 Kelly, Alan La Jolie petite Bergére 1960 096-04 Kelly, Allan Glou Glou Glou 1959 017-02 Kelly, Allan Song about Sinking of the Titanic 1963 035-01 Kelly, Allan French Song 1963 035-02 Kelly, Allan French Song 1963 035-03 Kelly, Allan French Song Unannounced 1967 057-07 Kelly, Allan The False Knight 1963 059-04 Kelly, Allan S/S Alexandra 1963 059-05 Kelly, Allan There Was A Girl Whose Name Was Young 1963 059-06 Kelly, Allan The Three Drummer Boys 1966 072-09 Kelly, Allan The Murdered Soldier 1959 092-01 Kelly, Allan Soldier's Bible 1959 094-02 Kelly, Allan Petit Moine 1959 095-02 Kelly, Allan Jean Pierre 1960 098-06 Kelly, Allan Father, Give Me A Husband 1960 098-07 Kelly, Allan Porcupine Song 1962 102-09 Kelly, Allan Glou Glou Glou 1962 102-10 Kelly, Allan Le Juif Errant 1962 103-04 Kelly, Allan L'Homme et sa Chemise 1962 104-01 Kelly, Allan J'ai Passé 1962 104-02 Kelly, Allan Diddling 1963.08.13 107-04 Kelly, Allan Le Jour de l'Ascension 1963.08.13 107-05 Kelly, Allan Le Beau Page 1964 111-04 Kelly, Allan A Dieu Fait sa Prière 1964 112-02 Kelly, Allan Souvenirs de la Viellesse 1965 113-02 Kelly, Allan La Plaisir du Monde 1965 114-04 Kelly, Allan Glou Glou Glou 1965 114-05 Kelly, Allan Oh Grandes Bergere 1965 117-06 Kelly, Allan Blanche Biche 1967 120-02 Kelly, Allan The False Knight 1967 123-05 Kelly, Allan Death of a Young man 1963 035-04 Kelly, Allan Chanson du Matou 1963 035-05 Kelly, Allan Diddling - Mouth Music 1963 035-06 Kelly, Velma (Mrs.) New Brunswick by the Sea 1958 037B-03 Kelly, Velma (Mrs.) The Grover Murder 1964 042-02 Kelly, Velma (Mrs.) Grace Darling of the St. Croix 1964 053-03 Kelly, Velma (Mrs.) Drowning of George Winslow 1965 060-04 Kelly, Velma (Mrs.) George Stone 1965 064-02 Kelly, Velma (Mrs.) The Loyalist Lady 1966 069-05 Kelly, Velma (Mrs.) The Golden Past 1966 073-06 Kelly, Velma (Mrs.) Uncle Joe's Gate 1967 077-07 Kelly, Velma (Mrs.) The Auction Sale 1963.08.13 107-01 Kelly, Velma (Mrs.) Death of Alex Forbes 1965 117-02 Kelly, Velma (Mrs.) Sing of New Brunswick 1967 121-04 Kelly, Velma (Mrs.) Auction Song 1967 121-05 Kelly, Velma (Mrs.) Aunt Jemima's Plaster 1967 123-06 Kelly, Velma (Mrs.) Stanley Pioneers 1963 038-03 Kelly, Velma (Mrs.) Sing of New Brunswick 1963 038-04 Kelly, Velma (Mrs.) The Grover Murder 1964 042-02 Kingston, Paul The Little Mohea 1959 016-02 Kingston, Paul The Flying Cloud 1960 018-03 Kingston, Paul I'm Sitting By the Stile Mary 1966.11.20 027-07 Kingston, Paul The Lady Lorei 1963 032-01 Kingston, Paul The Girl's Rolling Eye 1964 048-01 Kingston, Paul Wayerton Driver 1963 059-02 Kingston, Paul Byrontown 1967 076-03 Kingston, Paul Byrontown 1959 095-01 Kingston, Paul Pride of Glencoe 1967 119-05 Kingston, Paul I'm Sitting on the Stile Mary 1967 122-04 Kingston, Paul Lady Leroy 1964 047-01 Lawlor, Jimmy Frozen Logger 1962 029-06 Lawlor, Jimmy The Frozen Logger 1962 103-07 Léblanc, Edouard Les Petit Perdu dans les Bois 1962 106-05 Léblanc, Jeanneda La Lettre de la Petit Linda 1962 106-07 Lifsches, Kathy I Know Where I'm Going 1967 078-02 Lifsches. Kathy I Know Where I'm Going 1967 074-07 MacDonald Family Wexford Lass 1961 100-04 MacDonald, Allan (Mrs.) McSorley's Twins 1962.08.15 028-04 MacDonald, Allan (Mrs.) Henry Green 1963 040-01 MacDonald, Allan (Mrs.) Bonnie Bonita of My Karki Hues 1964 050-02 MacDonald, Allan (Mrs.) Bonnie Blue Hills 1964 051-01 MacDonald, Allan (Mrs.) Somebody's Waiting on Me 1965 061-03 MacDonald, Allan (Mrs.) New River Shore 1965 063-02 MacDonald, Allan (Mrs.) When the Sunset Turns the Ocean's Blue to Gold 1966 069-11 MacDonald, Allan (Mrs.) The McSorley Twins 1961 100-01 MacDonald, Allan (Mrs.) Where the Sugar Maples Grow 1964 109-02 MacDonald, Allan (Mrs.) The Low Lands Low 1964 110-03 MacDonald, Allan (Mrs.) Molly Darling 1965 117-05 MacDonald, Allan (Mrs.) Coloreen's Shore 1967 120-03 MacDonald, Allan (Mrs.) Roll On Silver Moon 1967 122-13 MacDonald, Allan (Mrs.) Dan Curry 1963 039-01 MacDonald, Allan M. (Mrs.) Fair Fanny Moore 1966.08.00 070-08 MacDonald, Arch Pat McCarty Furniture Man 1963 034-05 MacDonald, Arch The Black Sheep 1963 040-07 MacDonald, Arthur Peter Emberley 1962 029-01 MacDonald, Arthur Peter Emberly 1963 033-01 MacDonald, Arthur Mr. Riley's Daughter 1963 036-02 MacDonald, Arthur Wexford Lass 1964 044-01 MacDonald, Arthur Napan Heroes 1948.10.00 001-07 MacDonald, Arthur Lizzie's Canoe 1948 079-08 MacDonald, Arthur The Irish Rebel Spy 1960.08.16 020-06 MacDonald, Arthur True Lovers Discussion 1964 053-01 MacDonald, Arthur Rock Island Line 1966 065-01 MacDonald, Arthur The Soldier's Letter 1966 071-01 MacDonald, Arthur Peter Emberley 1966 073-01 MacDonald, Arthur The Soldier's Letter 1967 076-01 MacDonald, Arthur Napan Heroes 1948 079-07 MacDonald, Arthur The Bean Crock 1960 085-04 MacDonald, Arthur Wedding at Kouchibouquac 1948 089-08 MacDonald, Arthur The Man Behind the Plow 1960 096-01 MacDonald, Arthur John Ladner 1961 100-02 MacDonald, Arthur The Rose of Britain's Isle 1962 102-01 MacDonald, Arthur John Ladner 1965 115-01 MacDonald, Arthur Peter Emberley 1967 119-01 MacDonald, Arthur Rose of Britain's Isle 1967 122-01 MacDonald, Cloran Cotton-Eye Joe - Bow the Strings 1960 018-02 MacDonald, Cloran Grondeuse ou La Bacheuleuse[ 1960 086-03 MacDonald, Cloran Fiddle Music 1960 086-04 MacDonald, Donald Jeremiah of Bartibogue 1960 085-11 MacDonald, Donlad Jeremiah of Bartibogue 1948.10.00 002-05 MacDonald, Douglas Wild Mustard River 1948 089-09 MacDonald, Jean Miramichi Fire 1963 031-06 MacDonald, Stanley Roger the Miller 1958 009-01 MacDonald, Stanley Gallant Brigatine 1959 015-02 MacDonald, Stanley Rocky Brook 1966.11.20 027-03 MacDonald, Stanley Company Dressed in Green 1963 040-06 MacDonald, Stanley Brakeman on the Train 1964 054-01 MacDonald, Stanley Bean Crock Song 1964 054-02 MacDonald, Stanley Rocky Brook 1966 069-04 MacDonald, Stanley The Miller and His Three Sons 1960 085-01 MacDonald, Stanley John Ladner 1960 085-10 MacDonald, Stanley Norway Bum 1959 093-02 MacDonald, Stanley 1959 Festival 1960 096-03 MacDonald, Stanley The Gallant Brigantine 1960 097-04 MacDonald, Stanley Brakeman on the Train 1960 098-05 MacDonald, Stanley Roger the Miller 1962 103-08 MacDonald, Stanley John Ladner 1947 124-22 MacDonald, Stanley Rocky Brook 1947 124-26 MacDonald, Stanley Africa's Burning Shore 1964 046-02 MacDonald, Stanley The Miller and His Three Sons 1966 072-08 MacDonald, Stanley Rocky Brook 1960 085-08 MacDonald, Stanley Rocky Brook 1948.10.00 002-01 MacDonald, Stanley John Ladner 1948.10.00 002-03 MacDonald, Valerie Molly Malone 1967 078-01 MacDonald, Willie Jam on Gerry's Rock 1948.10.00 002-04 MacDonald, Willie Jam on Gerry's Rock 1960 086-06 MacDonald, Willie Scow at Cowden's Shore 1947 124-23 MacDonald, Willie Young Millman 1947 124-24 MacDonald, Willie Bunchy River 1947 124-28 MacDonald, Wilmot The Lumberman's Alphabet 1966 073-07 MacDonald, Wilmot Pride of Glencoe 1948.10.00 001-06 MacDonald, Wilmot Water Cresses 1948.10.00 002-02 MacDonald, Wilmot Joe Brook 1958 007-02 MacDonald, Wilmot Little Bull 1959 014-01 MacDonald, Wilmot Pride of Glencoe 1959 015-01 MacDonald, Wilmot Lumberman's Alphabet 1960.08.15 022-01 MacDonald, Wilmot The Pride of Glenoe 1960 024-05 MacDonald, Wilmot Winter of '73 1963 059-03 MacDonald, Wilmot The Old Skivareen 1965 062-02 MacDonald, Wilmot The Old Skivareen 1965 065-03 MacDonald, Wilmot Home Brew Song 1966 071-05 MacDonald, Wilmot Lumberman's Alphabet 1966 072-01 MacDonald, Wilmot The Little Bull 1967 076-04 MacDonald, Wilmot Pride of Glencoe 1948 079-06 MacDonald, Wilmot Benjamin Dean n.d. 081-01 MacDonald, Wilmot Unannounced 0000 082-02 MacDonald, Wilmot Pride of Glencoe 0000 082-03 MacDonald, Wilmot Giant Story 0000 084-03 MacDonald, Wilmot The Lumberman's Alphabet 1960 085-07 MacDonald, Wilmot Water Cresses 1960 085-09 MacDonald, Wilmot Home Brew Song 1960 099-01 MacDonald, Wilmot The Chapeau Boys 1961 101-06 MacDonald, Wilmot Home Brew Song 1967 119-03 MacDonald, Wilmot The Lumberman's Alphabet (partial) 1967 122-05 MacDonald, Wilmot Kate Dennis 1947 124-01 MacDonald, Wilmot The Home Brew Song 1947 124-02 MacDonald, Wilmot The Lumberman's Alphabet 1947 124-03 MacDonald, Wilmot Billy Merner 1947 124-05 MacDonald, Wilmot Peter Emberley 1947 124-07 MacDonald, Wilmot If You'll Only Let Whiskey Alone 1947 124-09 MacDonald, Wilmot Eighteenth Day of August 1947 124-12 MacDonald, Wilmot The Little Bull 1963 039-02 Macdonald, Wilmot - MacDonald, Jessie - MacDonald, Vera Wexford Lass 1960 098-01 MacDonald, Wilmot - MacDonald, Shirley Ann O'Brien 1965 115-04 MacDonald,Valerie Dawn - Kathy Lifsches - Power, Marjorie - Malone, Dorthy - Whitty, Caroline The Old Woman and the Pedler 1967 074-01 MacDonald,Valerie Dawn - Kathy Lifsches - Power, Marjorie - Malone, Dorthy - Whitty, Caroline The Tailor and the Mouse 1967 074-02 Mace, Alden F Miles E Moore 0000 083-04 MacLean, Jared The Maid of Tidehead 1960 024-04 MacLean, Jared Lizzie's Canoe 1960 024-08 MacLean, Jared Heights of Alma 1948 079-03 MacLean, Jared Peelhead 1948 079-04 MacLean, Jared Maid From Tidehead 1948 079-05 MacLean, Jared Shillelagh Banks 1947 124-17 MacLean, Jared The Banks of the Miramichi 1947 124-18 MacLean, Jared The Dungarvon Whooper 1947 124-20 MacLean, Jared Peelhead 1960 024-03 Maclean, Jared Heights of Alma 1948.10.00 001-03 Maclean, Jared Peelhead 1948.10.00 001-04 Maclean, Jared Maid Of Tidehead 1948.10.00 001-05 MacLean, Jared Lissie's Canoe 1948.10.00 001-08 MacMahon, Fred The Scow on Cowden Shore 1948 079-01 MacMahon, Fred Howard Carey 1948 079-02 MacMahon, Fred The Wild Colonial Boy 1948 089-04 MacMahon, Fred Guy Reed 1948 089-05 MacMahon, Fred Lost Jimmy Whalen 1948 089-07 MacMahon, Fred Howard Carey 1960 024-01 MacMahon, Fred The Moncton Tragedy 1960 024-02 Malone, Dorothy Know My Plaid 1967 078-04 Master of Ceremonies The Morrisy Bridge 1967 074-05 Master of Ceremonies and his daughter Molly Bawn 1967 074-08 Matchett, Art Peelhead 1959 092-02 Matchett, Art Banks of the Miramichi 1959 016-01 Matchett, Hazel White Silver Sand 1967 078-11 Matchett, Hazel - Matchett, Georgina These Boots Are Made For Walkin 1967 078-15 Matchett, Ruth Lay Some Happiness on Me 1967 078-08 Ruth Michael Row The Boat Ashore 1967 078-10 McKay, George Patrick O'Donnell 1959 013-02 McKay, Rickey Wexford Lass 1966.08.17 067-06 McMahon, Fred Scow on Cowden's Shore 1948.10.00 001-01 McMahon, Fred Howard Carey 1948.10.00 001-02 Fred The Moncton Tragedy 1948.10.00 004-02 Saunya Little White Duck 1963 041-01 Saunya Fiddledee 1963 041-02 Mills, Alan Alan Mills Program of Childrens Songs 1961 026-04 Mills, Alan Lady Isabel 1963 040-05 Mills, Alan Old Woman Who Swallowed A Fly 1960 086-05 Mills, Alan Blue Mountain Lake 1959 017-05 Mills, Alan Jones Boys 1962.08.15 028-07 Mills, Alan Goat Song 1963 038-09 Mills, Alan I Know An Old lady 1963 038-10 Mills, Alan There Was an Old Man 1960.08.16 020-10 Mills, Alan The Quaker's Courtship 1960.08.16 020-11 Mills, Alan I Love You 1960.08.16 020-12 Mills, Alan Angels Watchin' Over Me 1960 085-06 Mills, Alan Old MacDonald Had A Farm 1960 097-02 Mills, Alan & Children This Old man - Rhyming Song 1963 032-07 Mills, Allan The Wife Wrapped in Weatherskin 1962 125-03 Mills, Allan I Know An Old Lady 1962 125-07 Mills, Allan I Know An Old Lady 1962 125-08 Milson, Alex 1961 Boating Regatta 1961 026-02 Milson, Alex The Middle Island Causeway 1967 057-06 Milson, Alex This Land is Your Land 1965 062-04 Milson, Alex So You're Going to Leave the Old Home Jim 1965 064-01 Milson, Alex Will the Weaver 1966 072-02 Milson, Alex The Janitor's Song 1967 074-06 Milson, Alex Will the Weaver 1961 101-05 Milson, Alex The Butcher Boy 1962 102-04 Milson, Alex The Miramichi Bridge 1962 105-02 Milson, Alex Molly Bawn 1965 116-03 Milson, Alex Morrissey Bridge Song 1967 119-07 Milson, Alex Will the Weaver 1967 123-03 Milson, Alex Escuminac Disaster 1960.08.16 020-05a Milson, Alex Bawn 1963 032-10 Milson, Alex Willie The Weaver 1963 038-01 Milson, Alex - Milson, Freda Molly Bawn 1964 052-02 Milson, Jennie How's That Grab Ya? 1966.08.17 068-14 Milson, Jennie Henry the Eighth 1966.08.17 068-15 Milson, Jennie The Dutch Girl 1966.08.17 068-16 Milson, Marie Aint Had No Lovin' 1966.08.17 068-22 Milson, Marie O Sweet Pea 1966.08.17 068-21 [Milson, Rita Unannounced Song 1963 032-03 Rita The Weaver 1963 032-04 Sisters Unannounced 1963 032-05 Mitchell, Gregory Frosty the Snowman 1966.08.17 068-24 Mitchell, Leo (Mrs.) The Gazelle 1965 062-01 Mitchell, Leo (Mrs.) Arabic Song 1965 065-05 Mitchell, Leo (Mrs.) Le laine du nos moutons 1966 071-02 Mitchell, Leo (Mrs.) If You Become an Eel 1966 073-02 Mitchell, Leo (Mrs.) Bon soir mes amis 1967 077-11 Mitchell, Leo (Mrs.) Un Canadien Errant 1964 111-01 Mitchell, Leo (Mrs.) I Went to the Market 1964 112-01 Mitchell, Leo (Mrs.) En Roulant Ma Boule 1965 115-02 Mitchell, Leo (Mrs.) En Passant Par La Lorraine 1965 115-03 Mitchell, Leo (Mrs.) Vive le Canadien 1967 120-06 Mitchell, Leo (Mrs.) Compère Guillerie 122-11 Mitchell, Leo (Mrs.) se Promene 1964 052-05 Mitchell, Michelle Piano Music 1966.08.17 068-25 Mullen, Connie Joy Joy Joy 1967 078-06 Mullen, Earle Eleven More Months and Ten More Days 1967 074-04 Mullen, Tom Old Tom Tucker 1967 074-03 Murdoch, Matilda Fiddle Music 1966.11.20 027-02 Murdoch, Matilda Off She Goes To Miramichi 1966.11.20 027-08 Murdoch, Matilda Nobody's Business 1964 056-01 Murdoch, Matilda Country Waltz 1964 056-02 Murdoch, Matilda Winnipeg Reel 1964 056-03 Murdoch, Matilda Silver and Gold 1964 056-04 Murdoch, Matilda Danny Grady's Hack 1964 056-05 Murdoch, Matilda Hillbilly Calypso 1964 056-06 Murdoch, Matilda Miramichi Breakdown 1964 056-07 Murdoch, Matilda Faded Flowers - Bye Bye Blackbird 1964 056-08 Murdoch, Matilda White Clifts of Dover - Mocking Bird 1964 056-09 Murdoch, Matilda Coming Through The Rye - Hi Kitty Connors 1964 056-10 Murdoch, Matilda (fiddle music) 1965 064-05 Murdoch, Matilda fiddle tune 1965 065-04 Murdoch, Matilda Walkin' My Baby Back Home 1966 072-04 Murdoch, Matilda Jim's Favorite Polka 1966 072-05 Murdoch, Matilda Old Spinning Wheel in the Parlor 1966 073-04 Murdoch, Matilda Pop Goes the Weasel 1966 073-05 Murdoch, Matilda Fiddle Tune 1960 085-02 Murdoch, Matilda Fiddle Tune 1967 118-03 Murdoch, Matilda The Old Man & The Old Woman 1967 119-06 Murdoch, Matilda Off She Goes to Miramichi 1967 122-06 Murdoch, Matilda Country Waltz 1966 072-11 Murdoch, Matilda Country Jig 1966 072-12 Matilda Fiddle music 1965 062-05 Matilda Morgan Fiddle Music 1964 043-04 Matilda Fiddle Tune 1965 116-06 Mzerolle, Simone Green Grows the Laurel 1963 041-15 Nelson, Marie My Dog Penny 1963 041-13 Nelson, Marie The Knoxville Girl 1963 041-14 Newman, [ ] The Wind 1963 041-08 Penny, Coleen Molly Malone 1963 041-03 Penny, Eileen Sparkling Memory 1966.08.17 067-07 Peters, Albert The Three Wishes 1966.08.00 070-10 Peters, Albert Molly Bawn 1963 038-05 Peters, Albert Two Budding Lumberjacks 1962 125-04 Peters, Albert Lumberjack's Alphabet 1964 052-04 Peters, Albert Two Budding Lumberjacks 1963.08.13 107-06 Peters, Arthur The Plain Golden Band 1964 053-02 Power, Marjorie One Morning in the Meadow 1967 078-03 Price, Billy Dungarvon Whooper 1960 024-11 Price, Billy Dungarvon Whooper 1962 102-03 Price, Billy Dan Curry 1960 021-02 Price, Billy Peter Emberley 1960 021-03 Price, Billy Eliza Long (The Old Oak Tree) 1960 021-04 Price, Billy Round Her Mantle So Green 1960 021-05 Price, Billy The Maid of Dunmore 1960 021-06 Price, Billy The Prentice Boy 1960 021-07 Price, Billy The Last Fierce Charge 1960 021-08 Price, Billy The Weaver's Daughter 1960 021-09 Price, Billy Unknown 1960 021-10 Price, Billy The Victory (On Board the Victory) 1960 021-11 Price, Billy The Soldier's Prayer (The Soldier and the Sailor) 1960 021-01 Price, Billy The Pride of Glenoe 1960 024-13 Price, Billy The Dark-Eyed Sailor 1960 024-14 Price, Billy Benjamin Deane 1960 024-15 Price, Billy Robin Red-Breast 1960 024-16 Price, Billy The Lively Horseman 1960 024-12 Price, Evertt Byrontown 1957.06.09 084-01 Price, William Pride of Glencoe 1963.08.13 107-03 Ramsay, Frank Four and Twenty Brisk Young Seamen 1947 124-04 Ramsay, Frank Peter Emberley 1947 124-08 Ramsay, Frank The Wexford Lass 1947 124-06 Richardson, Edmund (Mrs.) Harmony 1962 105-04 Richardson, Edmund (Mrs.) Home Is Where The Heart Is Way Down On The Miramichi 1963 038-02 Richardson, Edmund (Mrs.) The Little Sweetheart of Baie Ste. Anne 1964 045-02 Richardson, Edmund (Mrs.) Twilight River Miramichi 1964 047-03 Richardson, Edward (Mrs.) Cuckoo Chimes 1958 037B-02 Roberts, Charles & Mona Unannounced 1967 121-10 Robichaud, Edmund Miramichi Fire 1960.08.16 020-09 Robichaud, Edmund Why are the Young Folk So Thoughtless? 1965 063-03 Robichaud, Edmund When I Left Home This Morning 1962 102-07 Robichaud, Edmund The Old Home on the Hill 1962 102-08 Robichaud, Edmund The Miramichi Fire 1965 114-01 Robichaud, Edmund Maid of the Miramichi 1965 116-05 Robichaud, Edmund Miramichi Fire 1967 123-07 Robichaud, Edmund The Miramichi Fire 1947 124-25 Robichaud, Edmund When God Was Making Rivers 1965 116-04 Robichaud, Edmund (Mrs.) Charlie Brooks and Nellie Dare 1962 125-05 Robichaud, Edmund (Mrs) Death of Florella 1958 091-01 Russell, Aurele (Mrs) La Vie Des Chantiers 1962 106-03 Scott, Kathleen Under the Oak Tree 1957 005-01 Scott, Kathleen Grief is a Knot 1957 005-02 Sibley, Charles The Miramichi Fire 0000 083-06 Simondson, Lawrence Cod Liver Oil 1967 120-10 Simondson, Lawrence Shanty Boys 1967 122-12 Slane, Charles Dungarvon Whooper 1967 121-09 Sproule, Eileen (Mrs.) Clapping Song 1966.08.17 067-02 Sproule, Eileen (Mrs.) A La Moda, A La Moda 1966.08.17 067-03 Stymist, John B The Gull Decoy 1947 124-15 Taylor, Patsy The Tragedy of the St. John River 1967 078-16 Thibideau, Basil Bunchy River 1947 124-14 Thibideau, Basil Rocky Brook 1947 124-16 Thibideau, Mary & Nora Colour My World 1967 078-09 Thibideau, Mary & Nora How Far is Heaven? 1967 078-07 Thibideau, Norma - Thibideau, Mary - Matchett, Ruth Michael Row the Boat Ashore 1966.08.17 068-26 Tozer, Ernest The Shantyman's Alphabet 1947 124-13 Turney, William & Mrs. Lena Perley The Praties They Grow Small 1960 085-05 Unannounced The Bluebird 1963 031-01 Unannounced Charley Bell 1963 031-03 Unannounced Growing Old Together 1963 031-04 Unannounced Leslie Allen 1963 031-05 Unannounced We Live on the Miramichi 1963 031-07 Unannounced Irishman 1963 041-10 Unannounced French Song Unannounced 1967 057-05 Unannounced Unannounced 1967 057-08 Unannounced Nobody's Business 1965 064-04 Unannounced Henry The Eighth 1966.08.17 067-01 Unannounced Frére Jacqués 1966.08.17 068-02 Unannounced French song 1966.08.17 068-03 Unannounced Kiss Me Goodnight Sargeant Major 1966.08.17 068-05 Unannounced The Postman 1966.08.17 068-06 Unannounced Little Old Rag Doll 1966.08.17 068-07 Unannounced Piano Music 1966.08.17 068-11 Unannounced Knoxville Girl 1966.08.17 068-12 Unannounced Patches 1966.08.17 068-13 Unannounced Piano Music 1966.08.17 068-17 Unannounced In A Town Near Paris 1966 069-12 Unannounced Way Out West 1966 075-03 Unannounced Hill 1967 076-05 Unannounced When God Made Rivers 1967 077-09 Unannounced Micmac Song 1960 086-07 Unannounced Mic mac Song (ditty) 1960 086-08 Unannounced Mic mac Song 1960 086-09 Unannounced Fiddle Music n.d. 088-01 Unannounced Mic Mac Song 1948 089-01 Unannounced Mic Mac Song 1948 089-02 Unannounced Wild Cat Back on the Pipe Line 1948 089-10 Unannounced The Whistle 1960 097-01 Unannounced Unannounced 1963 032-06 Unannounced Maid of the Mill 1966 066-02 Unannounced O Canada 1963 066-03 Unannounced Pop Goes The Weasel n.d. 088-02 Unannounced Fiddle Music n.d. 088-03 Unannounced Fiddle Tune 1965 113-04 Unannounced Mic Mac Song 1948.10.00 002-06 Unannounced Mic Mac Song 1948.10.00 002-07 Unannounced Mic Mac Song 1948.10.00 002-08 Unannounced Mic Mac Song 1948.10.00 003-01 Unannounced Mic Mac Song 1948.10.00 003-02 Unannounced Down At the Wangan 1948.10.00 003-03 Unannounced The Wild Colonial Boy 1948.10.00 003-04 Unannounced Guy Reade 1948.10.00 003-05 Unannounced Jones Boys 1948.10.00 003-06 Unannounced Lost Jimmy Whalen 1948.10.00 003-07 Unannounced Wedding At Kouchibouguac 1948.10.00 003-08 Unannounced Wild Mustard River 1948.10.00 003-09 Unannounced Wild Cat Back on the Pipe Line 1948.10.00 003-10 Unannounced Her Mantle So Green 1948.10.00 004-01 Unannounced G.E. Stranger Far From Home 1960 024-10 Unannounced Duet Old MacDonald 1966.08.17 068-04 Unannounced Duet My Dolly 1966.08.17 068-08 Unannounced Duet Take Me Out to the Ball Game 1966.08.17 068-09 Unannounced Group We Are The Chatham Girls 1966.08.17 068-10 Unanounced Unannounced 1963 041-04 Underhill, John The Little Brown Bulls 1965 061-01 Underhill, John The Prisoner's Song 1967 077-08 Underhill, John Jam on Gerry's Rock 1967 121-01 Underhill, John Little Brown Bull 1967 123-01 Underhill, Nicholas Edward Sinclair 1959 012-02 Underhill, Nicholas Mary Mahoney 1960.08.17 023-02 Underhill, Nicholas Gates of Ivory 1962.08.15 028-01 Underhill, Nicholas Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Song 1962.08.15 028-02 Underhill, Nicholas Alf Perley Bell 1963 033-02 Underhill, Nicholas The Winter of '73 1963 036-01 Underhill, Nicholas Winter on Renous 1963 059-01 Underhill, Nicholas Liza Jane 1964 042-03 Underhill, Nicholas Farmer Son and Shanty Boy 1964 043-02 Underhill, Nicholas Great Freeholder 1964 043-03 Underhill, Nicholas The Jones Boys 1964 049-01 Underhill, Nicholas Sammy Morgan's Gin 1967 057-10 Underhill, Nicholas (Humorous song about losing his girl) 1967 057-11 Underhill, Nicholas Flat River Driver 1965 062-03 Underhill, Nicholas Rambling Boy of Pleasure 1966 069-08 Underhill, Nicholas Brennan on the Moor 1966.08.00 070-01 Underhill, Nicholas Brennan on the Moor 1966 072-13 Underhill, Nicholas Napoleon Bonaparte 1966 075-01 Underhill, Nicholas The Jones Boys n.d. 080-01 Underhill, Nicholas A Winter on Renous 1960 099-05 Underhill, Nicholas Winter of '83 1962 105-07 Underhill, Nicholas Benny Swim 1965 113-01 Underhill, Nicholas Peter Mitchell 1967 120-05 Underhill, Nicholas Liza Jane 1964 042-03 Underhill, Rosalee Summer Wind - Green Sleeves 1966.08.17 068-20 Unidentified Greensleeves 1960.08.15 022-03 Unidentified Unidentified Song 1963 032-11 Unidentified Children Children Songs 1963 032-08 Venoit, Charlene & Mona Secret Agent Man 1966.08.17 067-04 Venoit, Charlene & Mona How Does That Grab Ya Darlin'? 1966.08.17 067-05 Walsh, Philip Guy Reed 1962 104-04 Whitney, Harold Green Valley 1960 019-01 Whitney, Harold Tap Dance and Music 1960 098-03 Whitney, Harold The Wedding of Darby McShawn 1960 098-02 Whitty, Carolyn Ships of Newfoundland 1967 078-05